Modern handsets for cellular mobile communication networks can support being equipped simultaneously with more than one subscriber chip card, for example with more than one SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card for a GSM (Global System for Mobile Communication) communication system or more than one USIM (Universal Subscriber Identity Module) card for a UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) communication system or a combination of such cards and can support in this manner being operated simultaneously in a plurality of cellular mobile communication networks.
In the case where such a handset, or generally such a subscriber communication terminal, only has one transmitting/receiving unit, however, problems can occur in the case where messages, for example paging messages, are transmitted simultaneously by different cellular mobile communication networks and the communication terminal is not capable of receiving all messages. For example in the case of paging messages, this can lead to the subscriber not being available for an incoming call request.
It is desirable, therefore, to enable data which are transmitted by a plurality of communication networks so that the data transmissions overlap at least partially, to be receivable.